July16Updates
July 31st, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Skyline vs. Battle: Los Angeles *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Goonies *Cheap Damage: Pokemon Go *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - Ghostbusters *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man X (SNES) *Weird Video Games: Sneak 'n Peek (Atari 2600) *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Star Wars: Bloodline & Life Debt *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Bloopers - Top 10 Movie Based Games *Timid Jester: The Adventures of Hot Head: Actor Q&A *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Nerve *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - Brigadoom July 30th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Ron's Creamy Surprise *Anime Abandon: AD Police Files *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of July 2016 *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - Jack Traven: Speed *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - Friday's Child *Yomarz: Questions & Answers w/Yomarz *Timid Jester: The Adventures of Hot Head Trailer *Weekly Manga Recap: His Favorite *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Jason Bourne & Bad Moms *Blood Splattered Cinema: Crossover - Universal Monsters *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Camille *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 16 July 29th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Independence Day *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Top 10 Movie Based Games *Projector: Jason Bourne *Rerez: Sonic Mania & Sonic 2017 Might Not Suck! *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jason Bourne *The AngryJoeShow: AJ's Justice League Reaction Response & Movie Plot Info *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Batman: The Killing Joke & Ice Age: Collision Course *Ask Lovecraft: Dr. Kessler *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Oddisse's Alwasta *Vangelus Reviews: SH Figuarts Kamen Rider Drive & Pre-order Tires July 28th, 2016 *Nash; Here There Be Dragons - Hawk the Slayer *Mud2MMO: The perfect storm of PokemonGO *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Batman: The Killing Joke *Rerez: We Happy Few Alpha Impressions *Stuff You Like: July 2016 Q&A *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange LP Episode 4 Part 3 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 6-7 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 4 - Nintendo NX and Sonic Mania *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 15 *Vangelus Reviews: SH Figuarts Kamen Rider Hibiki (Shinkocchou Seihou) *Brad Jones: Brad Talks More About Jesus, Bro! July 27th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Strokemon *Awesome Comics: Young Justice *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Retro Rewind - Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Rerez: Headlander Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Atlantis: The Lost Empire *The AngryJoeShow: Justice League - Angry Trailer Reaction *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Horror Guru vs. Fanart *Ask Lovecraft: The Witch *Battle Geek Plus: New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) Part 2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 4-5 *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 10 *Vangelus Reviews: SH Figuarts Kamen Rider Kabuto (Shinko (Shinkocchou Seihou) July 26th, 2016 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Some Jerk Riffs - Disneyland Opening Day Telecast *The Nostalgia Critic: Can a Film Be So Good It's Bad? *MasakoX: Ask Goku Questions! Volume 2 *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - Lights Out *Battle Geek Plus: New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) Part 1 *Brad Jones: The Rickhead on Ghostbusters Feedback *Vangelus Reviews: Kamen Rider 1 & New Cyclone *The Unmute Button: Sonic CD *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 14 *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - The Net July 25th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: US-1 #6 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Mahoromatic 5-8 *Ask Lovecraft: Appreciation *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 3-5 *Vangelus Reviews: Kamen Rider Gaim & Sakura Hurricane *Cover By Cover: C July 24th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Gods of Egypt *The AngryJoeShow: Star Trek Beyond Angry Movie Review *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Secret of NIMH *Battle Geek Plus: Star Trek (Arcade) (1982) *The Count Jackula Show: Rants - #Tweets Don't Mean Sh*t *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 13 July 23rd, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Hyper Doll *WTFIWWY: Live - Pokemon Go Directly to Jail *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - Time Trap *Blood Splattered Cinema: Crossover - Invisible Man *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Lights Out & Star Trek Beyond *Rap Critic: Rap Critic Reviews Ghostbusters 2016 (ft. Lady Jess) *Dena: MLP Vlogs - A Bird in the Hoof *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Co-op Parts 1-2 July 22nd, 2016 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Pillowtalk by Zayn *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Scooby Doo Movies *The AngryJoeShow: Ghostbusters (2016) Game Angry Review *Projector: Ice Age: Collision Course *Rocked Reviews: Periphery - Periphery III: Select Difficulty *MMO Grinder: Riders of Icarus *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving Let's Play (Ep. 1, Pt. 2) *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Fan Sucks at Dead Space (Part 3) *Ask Lovecraft: Swords vs. Cthulhu *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 3 - Rise of the Holy Mini NES *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Hella Personal Film Festival *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 12 July 21st, 2016 *Il Neige: Pokemon Go Theme Song *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Trek Beyond *Rerez: Horipad Mini 64 *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Video Game Prices *Vampire Reviews: Vampire Beverages *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Stranger Things *Calluna: Top 10 Predictions for Game of Thrones Season 7 *Specials: Iowa and Canada Upcoming Cons *Brad Jones: The Rickhead on Jesus, Bro! *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Conjuring 2 July 20th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Sex Trek *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - War Without End 2 *Awesome Comics: Ghostbusters 2016 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Ghostbusters (2016) *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Fan Sucks at Dead Space (Part 2) *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 9 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing SCREAM (Issue 37) *Ask Lovecraft: Deja Vu *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 11 July 19th, 2016 *Specials: Doug Walker's Favorite Anime Movies *Gaming Wildlife (show): Some Bullshit *Rocked Reviews: Megadeth - Peace Sells...But Who's Buying? *Dudley Dtoons: Convergence at Gravity Falls! Part 3 *Rerez: Nintendo's Future w/Big Mike & Terence *Shark Jumping: Once Upon a Pilot - The IT Crowd (US) *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Fan Sucks at Dead Space (Part 1) *Battle Geek Plus: Star Trek (NES) July 18th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Minister of Chance *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - War Without End 1 *Specials: Awesome Build - Rotating Chipmunks in Balloon *Best for a Buck: Mighty Number 9 *Count Jackula: Stream - Kendrick Lamar, Opera, & ICP w/Rap Critic *Ask Lovecraft: Cooking Show *Cover By Cover: Birdy the Mighty *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 10 July 17th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): G-Force *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Jurassic Park *Rerez: Motion Controls for the SNES! - Power Pad Tilt *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 52 Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hunt for the Wilderpeople *You Know Who: Live - Husbands of River Song *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ghostbusters (NES) July 16th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Bae Interns Get Lit *Rap Critic Reviews: Dilemma by Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland *Sibling Rivalry: Ghostbusters (2016) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - In The Hands of the Prophets *The AngryJoeShow: Ghostbusters (2016) Angry Movie Review *Weekly Manga Recap: Murcielago *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Infiltrator *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Over a Barrel *Waxing Pixels: Snippet - Pokemon Go *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 9 July 15th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Pokemon the First Movie *The Count Jackula Show: Count Jackula vs. Fan Art *Projector: Ghostbusters (2016) *Specials: Making of NC - Alvin and the Chipmunks *Rerez: Song of the Deep Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ghostbusters 2016 *Ask Lovecraft: Pokemon Go *Waxing Pixels: Snippet - Ghostbusters 2016 Game Released *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Ill Manners and There's Alot Going On July 14th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Elfen Lied *Il Neige: 5 New Features For Pokemon Go *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Pokemon Go *Mud2MMO: ARG's or What kind of game is Pokemon Go? *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange LP Episode 4 Part 2 *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! IndieGoGo Campaign *Sursum Ursa: Moving Update *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 2 - Pokemon Go to the FTC *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 8 July 13th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Ghost Fever *Awesome Comics: How to Train Like a Superhero: Captain America *Vampire Reviews: The Lost Boys *The Yomarz Show: Immobile - Crash Bandicoot Ripoffs *Specials: Side by Side Comparisons - Alvin and the Chipmunks *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ghostbusters *Rerez: Combaterwing Gaming Mouse *MikeJ: Ghostbusters was Better than the Original?! *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Tremors 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Omsk Bird *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 8 July 12th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Alvin and the Chipmunks *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Dr. Strange 1978 *Rerez: Everdrive 64 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Bourne Supremacy *Rocked Reviews: Cane Hill - Smile *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing for Ramadan *Battle Geek Plus: The Real Ghostbusters (Arcade) *Infomercialism: I Love Lego - Ghostbusters 2016 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Conclusion *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 7 July 11th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine #1 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Pokemon NO! Team Rocket Has No Chill *Dom Reviews: The Benchwarmers *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 51 Review *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - The Trouble Maker *Count Jackula: Count Jackula Stream #16 - #BlackLivesMatter, Mormonism, Satanism, & Magick *MikeJ: Awful Ghostbusters Candy *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Ghostbusters Twinkies *Ask Lovecraft: Brexit *Cover By Cover: Guilty Crown July 10th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A Look Back at Ghostbusters 1 & 2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Comic Books Weekly: 7/6/16 *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - The Chaos Bowl *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 30-31 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Rifftrax Live! MST3K Reunion *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 6 July 9th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Ducktastrophe *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates *The AngryJoeShow: The Secret Life of Pets Angry Movie Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Secret Life of Pets & Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - The Last Day *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Gods of Egypt *Blood Splattered Cinema: Crossover - Dracula *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: What Is This For *Brandon Tenold: Brandon Tenold Is On Patreon July 8th, 2016 *Projector: The Secret Life of Pets *Rocked Reviews: Switchfoot - Where The Light Shines Through *Brad Tries: Mac & Cheetos *Ask Lovecraft: Origins *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 27-29 *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 11 - It's a Potter World Now *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Impossible Kid *Vangelus Reviews: DNA Designs Devastator Upgrade Kit *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 5 July 7th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: De:Vadasy *Mud2MMO: Gamification addendum *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Swiss Army Man *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange LP Episode 4 Part 1 *Waxing Pixels: Episode 1: A Mighty Link *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 4 *Diamanda Hagan: Prometheus: Bonekickers the Motion Picture July 6th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Tarzan, The Ape Man *Awesome Comics: Superman Doomsday *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Anna's Quest *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Secret Life of Pets *Ask Lovecraft: Mastermind *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 7 *Vangelus: V-Build - Nanoblock Papillon Butterfly July 5th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - How True is Amadeus? *Needs More Gay: Cruel Intentions *Rerez: SD2SNES *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Elijah Witt of Cane Hill *Battle Geek Plus: Starfox Guard (Wii U) *Shark Jumping: Once a Pilot - Quarterlife *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 24-26 *Hagan Reviews: Hookers in Revolt July 4th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: 15 Things Wrong with Marvel's Civil War *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Steam Greenlight Were 100% Honest With Us *Lost in Adaptation: Dagon *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Soarin' Over Frozen VLOG! *SF Debris: The My Little Phony Independence Day Show *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 50 Review *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Brent Allen of I See Stars *Ask Lovecraft: English *Vangelus Reviews: Devastator *Cover By Cover: Fruits Basket *Beyond the Black Rims: S6E3 July 3rd, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A-Team Pros n' Cons *One Hit Wonderland: "Living in a Box" by Living in a Box *Awesome Build: Steampunk Ray Gun *The AngryJoeShow: Batman v. Superman: Extended Cut - Angry Movie Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Bourne Identity *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 10 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 21-23 July 2nd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Price Check on Meat and Two Veg *The AngryJoeShow: DOOM - Angry Review *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Blink-182 - California *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY): Think Tank *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Legend of Tarzan & The Purge: Election Year *Weekly Manga Recap: Sternritter B: The Bullshit *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Timeslides *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 2 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: "Coloring Book" by Chance the Rapper *Vangelus Reviews: Extremis Iron Man (Sentinel) July 1st, 2016 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Ghastly Love of Johnny X *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: The Cell *Infomercialism: My Spy Birdhouse *Projector: Our Kind of Traitor *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 10 Breakdown *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Legend of Tarzan *MMO Grinder: Asta *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro - The End *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Neon Demon & The Shallows *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Drake's Views & Interview w/Speech from Arrested Development *Vangelus: Vlog - Vitruvian UnHACKSing